


［HQ全員］论动物化的男朋友

by Wakatsukiyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #chatroom #haedcannon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakatsukiyama/pseuds/Wakatsukiyama
Summary: 當烏野一幫人變成烏野一幫雞
Relationships: 大菅/東西/月山/影日
Kudos: 2





	［HQ全員］论动物化的男朋友

内容物影日月山东西

请自行避雷

**乌鸦是吵闹的物种**

二传魂

呃...大地前辈...我跟日向今天的晨练要请假

你的大爹

喔?发生什么事情了?通常你们假日是不可能请假的

二传魂

这个说起来太诡异，怕您不会相信

二传魂

[照片.jpg]

呆毛副队长

影山竟然养宠物了吗?不过这只小鸡跟日向长的很像啊?头上那几撮橘色的毛跟橘色的眼睛wwwww

二传魂

不

二传魂

他就是日向

草莓蛋糕

国王大人竟然连宠物都取队友的名字吗?还以为会叫"排球"或"二传"之类的名字呢

二传魂

这就是日向!今天早上醒来的时候日向就变成这个样子了!

你的大爹

蛤!?

呆毛副隊長

蛤!?

草莓蛋糕

...蛤?

跳飘雀斑仔

蛤?

草莓蛋糕

大王殿下为什么在小不点的家里呢，还说的一副昨天晚上一起睡了一样

呆毛副队长

月岛瑩光筆，最適合抓重点 您值得擁有wwww

跳飘雀斑仔

nice 月月

草莓蛋糕

山口吵死了

跳飘雀斑仔

抱歉，月月

二传魂

所以说我晨练到不了，要帮日向想办法还有打掩护

你的大爹

要不，把日向带来我们一起想办法?

二传魂

日向不想

草莓蛋糕

喔？是大王不想还是日向不想?

草莓蛋糕发起视讯通话

[月岛:小矮子你想来学校打排球吗?]

[日向(疯狂点头)]

[日向整只鸡被影山掐住委屈的唧唧叫]

[影山结束通话]

呆毛副队长

哈哈哈哈哈哈我是不是听到影山被光速打脸的声音

草莓蛋糕

国王怕是吃醋不想让鸡日向给我们看到

我真的未成年

那个...西谷也...

我真的未成年

[照片.jpg]

你的大爹

旭你昨天!?你对西谷做了什么啊？

草莓蛋糕

不，就算有什么也是西谷前辈对旭前辈做了什么

呆毛副队长

哈哈哈我说，西谷的挑染是刻在基因裡吗哈哈哈头上有挑染的小鸡真的很萌啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

我真的未成年

很可爱吧!对吧!西谷小时候的照片也是有挑染的喔!

你的大爹

不知道为什么旭这么说就很像变态啊...

呆毛小队长

要不把两只小鸡放一起照顾吧？

二传魂

...我可以单独照顾日向的

草莓蛋糕

绝对是吃醋了

你的大爹

影山，我除了牛奶和咖喱就没看过你吃正常的餐，还是让旭和你一起 两个人也好做事

二传魂

...

呆毛副队长

这么说吧，要是影山你去上厕所的时候日向需要你的帮忙怎么办？

二传魂

带着日向去厕所

剃头不出家

噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈影山你知道你在说什么吗

  
二传魂

田中前辈早。我知道。

呆毛副队长

孩子的爸，你看看这孩子在说什么

你的大爹

影山，半小时内收拾好东西出现在旭家。这是命令

二传魂

可是

你的大地

再多说一个字以后和青城的比赛你都不准上

二传魂

半小时吗？我十分钟内到

呆毛小队长

可以多传几张照片吗？我想确认他们都还好

草莓蛋糕

大地前辈，我也要请假

你的大爹

啊？？？怎么一个一个的都-难不成山口？

草莓蛋糕

啊，等他等太久上楼看了发现他跟小矮子跟西谷前辈同个状况了

呆毛副隊長

照片照片，快

草莓蛋糕

不給，麻煩。

您的大爹

那麼月島也帶著山口去旭家裡，記得拍照報平安

剃頭不出家

很想看潔子小姐变成的小鸡!

洁子

不可能的

**半小时後**

  
我真的未成年

[照片.jpg]

呆毛副队长

哦哦哦哦这什么神仙画面!!!

村民也要战斗

哇!刚刚才看手机，日向小鸡好可爱啊!!

您的大爹

谷地早啊

呆毛副队长

谷地同学早

村民也要战斗

前辈们早!

呆毛副队长

山口整只鸡缩进月岛的手掌心了wwwwww呆毛还是翘的高高的说

您的大爹

話說影山對日向還真是溫柔啊，用兩隻手好好的捧著呢

我真的未成年

刚刚日向不小心跳太欢还从桌子边缘跌下去了，影山差点原地心脏病发

乌野的守护神

哦哦哦!影山叫的可大声了"ああああああああああああああ" 叫得跟见了鬼一样

呆毛副队长

誒?西谷不是变小鸡了吗？怎么打字的？？？？？

草莓蛋糕

旭前辈用电脑登入西谷前辈的帐号让他在键盘上奔跑了

草莓蛋糕

[影片.mp4]

剃头不出家

啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑出鸡叫声

呆毛副队长

啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑出鸡叫声

呆毛副队长

西谷这什么新档综艺吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈"奔跑吧!小鸡!"

草莓蛋糕

趁影山上厕所把日向抓过来一起

草莓蛋糕

[影片.mp4]

您的大爹

不行了这太荒谬了哈哈哈哈哈哈这两只看起来像在跳康加舞啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

村民也要战斗

不知道为什么总觉得要是募款拿这段影片宣传也会是大成功呢

草莓蛋糕

不，大概只会被国家抓去研究吧

村民也要战斗

诶!!?!?!?! 那我还是去画海报吧!日向同学西谷前辈我来拯救你们於guojia的魔爪下了!

乌野守护神

斯诺克物品1尼泊尔吧的开始看so我居然进入80日01年1憋不住9

呆毛副队长

蛤？

草莓蛋糕

简单来说西谷前辈刚刚在键盘上示范了Rolling Thunder

呆毛副班长

噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真的是综艺了吧! 

乌野守护神

升级为几年前奇偶想念你的金额偶尔跑去抛弃美女是不知不觉didio2jw静思1女生

您的大爹

我猜，日向跟西谷一起滚了？

草莓蛋糕

不愧是队长，正解

乌野守护神

俄景区可靠性

您的大爹

？为什么比较短？

我真的未成年

[照片.jpg]

  
您的大爹

对不起让我下线笑一下

我真的未成年

如果我没搞错是山口跑去键盘上打"月月最棒" 打到一半跌倒呆毛卡键盘中间了

草莓蛋糕

...

我真的未成年

月岛看起来很温柔啊，耐心的揉山口的呆毛的说

月岛

...没有的事，山口很吵，一直唧唧哭

二传魂

明明两手捧的紧紧的还在餵他吃零食

剃头不出家

影山道出真相

  
烏野守護神

贼喜欢影山

二传魂

呆子!笨蛋!

  
您的大爹

我回来了

乌野守护神

的托球!

您的大爹

对不起我再下线笑一阵

剃头不出家

我也下线笑一阵

草莓蛋糕

凄凄惨惨凄凄大王在线伤心

乌野守护神

贼喜欢月月

二传魂

月岛闭嘴!

草莓蛋糕

山口我在等你把话说完

乌野守护神

说完了啊？贼喜欢月月

草莓蛋糕

看到没大王

乌野守护神

旭前辈是最最最最最棒的Ace!!!!!!!!

草莓蛋糕

[影片.mp4]

剃头不出家

woc那只在惊叹号上疯狂蹦跶的黑中带金的生物是小谷吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

您的大爹

旁边帮忙按住shift键的山口也很可爱

呆毛副队长

都是可爱的孩子啊www

您的大爹

话说日向呢？

我真的未成年

刚刚被影山抓起来骂了现在拉着山口抱怨影山

您的大爹

在体育馆都想象的出影山的"日向呆子"

乌野的守护神

喂影山跟月岛一起盯着日向山口很可怕啊!是打算在前辈我的面前欺负我宝贝后辈吗啊!?

您的大爹

西谷你现在也不能做什么啊？你要啄他们吗？相信旭吧他会处理好的

乌野的守护神

旭前辈买早餐食材去了

呆毛副队长

蛤!?!?!?

剃头不出家

哇哈哈哈兄弟现在家里就剩你和另外两对一年级吗？还等什么快开趴啊!哥这就来陪你

呆毛副队长

大地现在在你后面他很火

乌野的守护神

"月岛你个魂淡! 把哥放下来!我保证不啄死你" 前辈是这么说的，月岛好过分啊抓着西谷前辈的挑染把他抓起來了

呆毛副队长

月岛？你对西谷做什么了？要是弄伤西谷旭会伤心的

草莓蛋糕

西谷前辈刚刚恶作剧吓山口，山口差点头下爪上摔下桌子

呆毛副队长

请吧，吊起来燒烤也可以

您的大爹

菅，别闹。 月岛把西谷放下，他可是你的前辈 ，还有山口没事吧？

二传魂

没事，他现在坐在混账月岛的肩膀上

草莓蛋糕

哟，我又怎么招惹你了国王殿下，就算日向最喜欢的是你的托球也别对庶民发脾气啊？

  
我真的未成年

月岛最恶劣的部分是他故意伸手给山口蹭还对影山挑眉...可怕...

呆毛副队长

wwww旭子又跑出来了，你们早餐菜色如何

您的大爹

旭子

乌野守护神

旭子

乌野守护神

旭子前辈

乌野守护神

旭子前辈

我真的未成年

同一个帐号就不要棒读了啊喂!

乌野守护神

旭子!!!!!!你给我们买什么早餐!!!!!wu1iwjbzhwiqkqjo

剃头不出家

旭子

剃头不出家

可恶，晚了

您的大爹

？西谷怎么了？

草莓蛋糕

打字完扑向东峰前辈顺带把小矮子撞到键盘上滚了几圈

乌野守护神

唔!

剃头不出家

夕啊，你是保龄球吗？

乌野守护神

旭子前辈说我们早餐吃小米

您的大爹

蛤

呆毛副队长

噗，旭真的在养宠物

乌野守护神

我不要小米啊旭前辈，我想吃肉! 大地前辈的肉包子!!! 影山帮我买!!!

乌野守护神

可恶，旭不要无视我们啊! 影山的咖喱超级香的啊!!!不要这么对你们的地上守护神啊!

乌野守护神

谢谢月! 加了盐巴跟海苔的小米很好吃

草莓蛋糕

笨蛋山口，你这样说不就要被西谷前辈跟小矮子抢食了吗

您的大爹

日向西谷你们敢抢就禁止参加练习

我真的未成年

月島讓山口坐在他肩膀上，西谷和日向就算疊起來也搶不到啊...

您的大爹

之前有个誰跟我说月岛的大长腿是人间凶器来着

草莓蛋糕

...?矮还要怪到我身上？

呆毛副队长

话说影山呢？

草莓蛋糕

带着日向鸡上街买东西吃了

我真的未成年

鸡不是应该吃小米吗...

您的大爹

旭很像煮的晚餐被孩子嫌弃的妈妈啊

呆毛副队长

还有买的饲料被宠物嫌弃的主人www

乌野守护神

dont mind!旭前辈!

草莓蛋糕

...总觉得这群人莫名残忍

剃头不出家

喂!夕 晚上我姐有表演要不要一起去？

乌野守护神

好啊!

我真的未成年

不行吧西谷现在还只是只小鸡啊

您的大地

旭你是想说等到他长出鸡冠再出门吗

我真的未成年

对...不对啊!?不能变回人类吗？

乌野守护神

我回来啦!影山带我去吃了饭团!好大一个饭团! 还喝了小米酒!嗝!

草莓蛋糕

槽点太多了

剃头不出家

哦吼吼吼吼难得月岛有种不知所措的感觉啊

  
您的大爹

不是，为什么喝小米酒啊？日向还没二十，鸡龄也不到二十四小时啊？

二传魂

那个嗝蛮可爱的

呆毛副队长

!?!?!?!?!?!?!

  
呆毛副队长

影山刚刚

剃头不出家

说了日向可爱

草莓蛋糕

喝醉了吧

我真的未成年

影山是以为鸡可以吃一切跟小米挂上关系的食物吗

您的大爹

这两大傻子一大早就醉

乌野守护神

贼喜欢影山!!!!

  
二传魂

喂日向呆子!

我也最喜欢你啊

  
乌野守护神

的托球

  
二传魂

混账日向看我不把你抓起来亲

  
乌野守护神

但是还是最喜欢给我托球的影山了

  
二传魂

还是要把你抓起来亲

呆毛副队长

wwwwwwww这什么笨蛋恋爱现场

您的大爹

喂，旭，擔起成年人的责任啊照顾下后辈吧

我真的未成年

看着我的名字大声的朗读

您的大爹

我真的未成年

草莓蛋糕

这个群组应该改名叫东峰前辈到底做错了什么


End file.
